I'll Be Thinking About You
by Livin-in-the-past
Summary: Julia dated Max in high school but he just wasn't grown up enough for her. However. She can't seem to forget about him.


**I thought it would be interesting to get to know a high school Max. Let me know what you think. **

**:)**

* * *

Chapter 1

They had decided to skip prom all together. Max had said that there were more interesting things to do and knowing Max it probally meant something illegal. Julia was used to his escapades though. They had only been together for a few days but Julia had known Max for quite some time.

He had been in her English class and although he got incredible grades he was always doing something to irritate the teacher.

Julia idly twirled a lock of her curly auburn hair around her finger and stole a glance at Max.

His mother had somehow forced his into a tuxedo and he already had the jacket off, his bowtie undone and lying on the floor and several buttons undone of his white shirt. His blonde hair was tousled and his blue eyes sparkled. His fingers were relaxed on the steering wheel and they were coated in moonlight. He was a picture of ease.

Max glanced over at her.

"Hey babe." He grinned and Julia smiled brightly before replying.

"Hey Max!" He shook his head and focused on pulling the car into a parking slot.

"Still hung up on me?" Julia chuckled.

"I'm here aren't I?" He smiled and pulled the key out of the ignition.

Julia glanced around and realized that they were at the park. She had never been to the park at night but she had to admit that the view was breathtaking. The moon hung low in the sky and was reflected on the silvery surface of the river.

They were parked atop a hill that gently sloped down and leveled off before reaching the river bank. There were plenty of leafy trees around and they rustled in a slight breeze.

Julia looked over at Max and saw that he was studying her. With a quick smile Julia reached for the door handle. She gathered up the full skirt of her dress and opened the door. The wind whipped around her legs and she shivered.

"Feels like winter out here!" She exclaimed. Julia stood atop the hill looking down into the river when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She leaned back and Max bent his shaggy head down and gently kissed her neck. Julia shivered and her skin tingled where his lips touched her.

She turned around and silently cursed her mother for getting her this ridiculously poofy dress. It seperated her and Max by a good 6 inches and made their position quite awkward. Although that may be the point. She shoved the skirts aside and slid closer to him placing her arms around his neck. Her brown eyes met his blue.

"I'm impressed." Max raised his eyebrows. "The park looks beautiful tonight."

"Of course it does. Did you think I would take you to some dump?" He gave Julia a beautiful crooked smile and she shook her head and bit her lip.

She saw his eyes focus on her lips and his hands slid up to cradle her face. He leaned in and Julia felt her stomache lurch and closed her eyes. She waited for the pressure of his lips on hers and was purplexed when it didn't come. Julia opened her eyes and was able to take in his face inches from her own before he pressed his lips against hers. Julia was shocked, his eyes stared deep into hers and they dazzled her. The butterflies in her stomache fluttered and her knees felt weak. Max seemed to be looking right through her.

He pulled away and studied Julia's face.

"I thought I was a good kisser but woah Julia. You rocked my world." Julia chuckled, her heart still pounding in her chest.

Max let go of her face and knelt down. He started to struggle with the many layers of her dress. Finally he found his way under it , Julia yelped.

"Max!" He looked up at her innocently and latched on to one of her shoes pulling it off.

"What are you doing?" She tried to push him away but he already grabbed hold of her other shoe and yanked it off. He tossed them aside and stood up grabbing Julia's hand. Max started to run down the hill pulling Julia along with him.

"You can't run with those god damn soes on." Startled Julia started to laugh.

* * *

Julia felt a nudge she jumped and looked around. Mary was staring down at her with a puzzled look on her face. She was still sitting in History class.

Julia sighed and faced the front ignoring Mary's looks. However hard she might try Julia was still not over Max. She hadn't even heard from his these past two years but still. Julia shook her head. It was kinda pathetic once she thought about it. There were plenty more guys out there. Guys who were mature and grown up.

They just didn't make Julia feel the same though. Julia groaned. _Get over him. Get over him. _She lay her head down on her desk.


End file.
